


Out of the Frying Pan

by villainsarebetter (darkling59)



Series: Fusion Friday (Rumbelle) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/villainsarebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is district eight’s tribute and the odds are against her victory, but there is someone - some<i>thing</i> - in the arena that might have other plans. (Hunger Games Fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan

Belle fled through the forest, thin branches whipping painfully against the bare skin of her arms and face, but she didn’t notice. All she could focus on was the steady drumming of the footsteps behind her and the occasional cruel laugh of the careers closing in. They’d taken her weapons in the night and the arena’s bout of fire rain had claimed the last of her supplies…there was nothing she could do.  
  
With another breathless sob, she pushed herself faster, to the point where her muscles burned and the wind stung her eyes. Her headlong dash proved to be her undoing.  
  
She had a split second to notice the felled log in front of her and the clearing beyond, but no time to stop before she pitched headlong over it and landed face-first on the hard ground. With a panicked cry, she scrabbled at the rocky soil, pushing herself forward and away from her pursuers as fast as possible, knowing instinctively it wouldn’t be fast enough and expecting crippling pain to stop her - to kill her - at any second.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
It took a few beats for her to realize that the sounds of her pursuers had stopped completely and she took the moment’s reprieve to stagger upright, look back, and take stock of her situation.  
  
The remaining careers - all five of them - stood in a silent line at the other end of the clearing, staring past Belle. Their weapons were raised, but not a single one had been brought to bear on their District 8 prey. Instead…  
  
Every hair raised on Belle’s neck and suddenly she knew _there was something behind her._  
  
“Well now, what do we have here?” A voice, male but oddly high-pitched, jeered from mere feet away and she whirled, exposing her back to the careers rather than the new threat.  
  
Crocodile skin, monstrous eyes, sharp teeth, talons, energy crackling like lightning in the palms of his - it’s - hands…  
  
_The Dark One._ The humanoid designer muttation created by the capitol for the sole purpose of keeping the districts in line, a monster controlled by President Cora herself and only brought out when she needed to make a particularly violent point…  
  
The gamemakers had put the _Dark One_ in the arena with them.  
  
Belle’s breath caught in her throat when his glittering eyes landed on her and a cruel smirk tilted the edge of his mouth.  
  
Before he could say anything, the career with the bow and arrows let loose a shot while his attention was diverted. Without looking, the Dark One snatched it out of the air a mere foot in front of his chest, and twisted it about in his hands absently. His eyes never left Belle.  
  
“And who might you be, dearie?” He chirped after a long moment of tension.  
  
‘B-Belle. Of D-district eight.“ She was still panting from the run and terrified, but distantly she realized that her pursuers were fading into the background, fleeing from the muttation in front of her.  
  
"Belle, is it? Hm…” The Dark One minced forwards, circling her like a wolf with prey, and all she could do was stand frozen, praying he would be more merciful than the death she’d narrowly escaped at the hands of the careers.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Friday, I wrote a few silly little fusion mini!fics on tumblr. Most of them stayed around 500 words, and I had fun with it. I think (well, I hope) a few other people enjoyed reading and prompting too.
> 
> I'm not sure I'll do another 'Fusion Friday', but I might! If I do, I'll be accepting prompts on tumblr for whatever movies, tv shows, books, etc. anyone wants to read.
> 
> (I'm going to keep this message up for all of the mini!fics in my Fusion Friday series.)


End file.
